This project will employ 2 approaches to characterize the initial steps that involve messenger-RNA in the correct initiation of messenger-RNA translation. First, this project will determine which nucleotides at and around the translation initiation site of satellite tobacco necrosis virus RNA (STNV RNA) are required for the binding of specific initiation factors prior to the initiation of translation of this messenger-RNA. Second, this project will explore the step or steps associated wih the uptake of initiation factor-STNV RNA complexes by ribosome structures involved in the translation of this messenger-RNA.